guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween 2009
Overview The Halloween 2009 event runs from Friday, October 23rd through Monday, November 2nd, 2009. It includes the return of Halloween collectors, the redecoration of Lion's Arch, Kamadan, Tomb of the Primeval Kings, and Droknar's Forge, and the return of Mad King Thorn who once again will terrorize the populace with 'hilarious' jokes while at the same time rewarding them with special holiday treats, this year with some brand-new quests. This event is similar to the past events of Halloween 2005, Halloween 2006, Halloween 2007 and Halloween 2008. He'll be making many appearances so be sure to get one of the special hats! Mad King appearances The Mad King has visited Kamadan and Lion's Arch on October 31, 2009. Participants in each city were awarded a different mask. : *Times given in italics are on November 1st. Masks * Charr Hat in Lion's Arch * Skeleton Face Paint in Kamadan NPCs NPCs added for this event: *Bobby (Costume Brawl) *Bruce the Herald *Ghosts *Mad King's Guard *Mad King Thorn (during his visits) *Transformed Elonian *Transformed Krytan *Mad King's Steward NPCs in Lion's Arch who were transformed for this event: *Collectors: **Alton Thorne - appears as a Necrid Horseman *Merchants and Traders: - trussed up in cobwebs **Bodrus the Outfitter (Merchant) **Haddon (Dye Trader) **Shad (Material Trader) **Argus (Rare Material Trader) **Magi Nor (Rare Scroll Trader) **Angel (Rune Trader) *Trainers: **Firstwatch Sergio (Skill Trainer) - appears as an Executioner *Various: **Armen the Guide - appears as a Chained Soul **Jiaju Tai - appears as a female Ghost **Lionguards (numerous) - some appear as Ghosts **Magi Malaquire - appears as an Executioner *Other: **A buried corpse near the Merchant's Row in Lion's Arch will speak some random dialogue when stepped on. **A buried corpse between Alekaya and Answa in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan will speak some random dialogue when stepped on. Mad King's Guard (Henchmen) The Mad King's Guards are actually Henchmen. You can add them to your party and take them to explorable areas. Halloween Quests Throughout the event, new quests will be released by Mad King's Steward. *Something Wicked This Way Comes (started 26th of October) *Don't Fear the Reapers (started 27th of October) *Stemming the Skeletal Tide (started 30th of October) *Every Bit Helps (started 30th October) *The Waiting Game (started 5th of November) Collectors Although they collect different items, all of the Horseman Collectors offer the same rewards, except for Transmogrifier Tonic. *Witch's Brew *Squash Serum *Ghost-in-the-Box *Vial of Absinthe *Transmogrifier Tonic (only offered in Elona, and only by collectors marked with an *) Tyria *Ascalon City **'Horseman Irimund' collecting 2 Ornate Grawl Necklaces **'Horseman Nurmangor' collecting 3 Charr Carvings *Lion's Arch **'Horseman Malfein' collecting 2 Glowing Hearts **'Horseman Sorcien' collecting 1 Feathered Caromi Scalp **'Horseman Vulgamor' collecting 3 Decayed Orr Emblems *Henge of Denravi **'Horseman Darelum' collecting 1 White Mantle Emblems **'Horseman Saralim' collecting 2 Maguuma Manes *Droknar's Forge **'Horseman Calstein' collecting 2 Stone Summit Badges **'Horseman Vilneous' collecting 1 Feathered Avicara Scalp Elona *Kamadan **'Horseman Aramon' collecting 3 Juvenile Termite Legs **'Horseman Garthim'* collecting 3 Sentient Roots **'Horseman Naramor' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces *Champion's Dawn **'Horseman Bishma'* collecting 3 Fledgling Skree Wings **'Horseman Jaysin' collecting 3 Copper Shillings *Kodlonu Hamlet **'Horseman Kronar' collecting 3 Silver Bullion Coins **'Horseman Vadir'* collecting 1 Chunk of Drake Flesh *Sunspear Great Hall **'Horseman Maxilus' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces **'Horseman Nuher'* collecting 3 Sentient Roots Event Monster Drop Items *Trick-or-Treat Bag Redecorated Towns *Lion's Arch *Tomb of the Primeval Kings *Droknar's Forge *Kamadan, Jewel of Istan External links *Official Halloween 2009 announcement on Guild Wars web site *[http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10408977 Guild Wars Guru Event Guide] Category:Special events *2009